


Let's Play A Game

by Merecel



Series: Ael and Zye [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Forest Sex, Mage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgrimmar, Porn With Plot, Silvermoon City, Smut, Troll - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, blood elf, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecel/pseuds/Merecel
Summary: Aelyste challenges Zye to a contest, figuring she'll best the troll easily. But, she doesn't. The stakes? Her body. Shameless smut, rated M for a reason. BElf x Troll





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> These are my two favorite characters to pair together. I may update with other chapters as I come up with them. Enjoy!

Dusk had fallen over the Eversong Woods early, cloaking the region in a beautiful hue of red and purple, flattering the crystal towers of Silvermoon in the distance. The capital city for the Blood Elves had once been a central hub of trade and communication between the races of the Horde, but it seemed they had all migrated to Orgrimmar, the Orc capital. Aelyste frowned as she walked the empty streets of her beloved city, her platinum blonde hair pulled back by a purple headband, her purple clothed feet making little sound on the cobblestones of the once great city. She sighed, flinching as it echoed off the walls around her and bounced back, like a flick on her sensitive elven ears. What had happened to this, once, great city?

"Seventy gold? Ta repair dis piece? Ya got ta be kiddin' me, mon," an unfamiliar accented voice said aloud, his voice too echoing off the walls of the empty streets, the familiar jingling of coin being pulled from a purse followed shortly after.

Aelyste cocked her head to the side as she peered around the corner, her luminescent emerald eyes widening in surprise at the troll standing at the repair booth. His azure skin wasn't what had caught her attention, it was the enormous emerald raptor next to him, swishing its tail from side to side and looking around. She had seen raptors before, but had never seen them adorned in feathers or paint like this one, so tribal and regal. The mage rounded the corner and walked towards them, the raptor craning its head to look at her and his large taloned toe clicked against the cobble street. "I know, we be goin' in a minute," the troll said, running a hand along his thick tusk while he handed the coin over. The clicking continued and the blue troll snapped his head to his mount. "What be yer problem? Can't ya see I'm already-"

"Bal'a dash, malanore," Aelyste said as she approached, folding her hands within her amethyst robes and nodding to the troll.

His head whipped around to the other side to look at her, eyeing her up and down before turning back to the repair vendor and growling. "I'll be back," he said and walked away, grabbing the reigns of his raptor and pulling. The raptor resisted, looking at Aelyste and tugging towards her. "Tonga, come now!" He reached back and smacked the raptor on the head, a soft whimper escaped the beast as it turned to follow his master, giving one last look to Aelyste.

The blood elf mage sat on a bar stool in the near empty tavern, drinking a small glass of wine and staring into nothing in particular. Her slender finger ran over the top of the glass, a gentle humming emanating from the crystal as she played with it, wondering where all the people had gone. Why was this city abandoned? It still had plenty to offer. She was torn from her thoughts as a loud clunking sounded beside her and she peered from the corner of her eyes to see that the troll had taken a seat next to her. He ran a hand through his blue mohawk and grunted, leaning on the counter. "'Ey, get me a drink," he said to the bartender, who hastily grabbed a glass and poured some wine into it. He looked at it in dismay and growled. "Ya call dat a drink? Get me da real stuff!" The bartender hastened through a backdoor to fulfill the order.

"You really should be nicer to her, she's had a hard day," Aelyste said, not looking up from her glass. She noted he was hunched over, leaning against the bar as if he were tired, but she knew from experience that trolls were naturally curved and preferred to crouch as opposed to sitting.

He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes and scoffed, looking back up to the bartender who had returned with a dark bottle, thick at the base and thin at the mouth. "Dat be good, give me da bodda," he said and planted a few gold coins on the counter before pushing away and leaving.

What was this troll's problem? Here she was, being a gracious resident and greeting the traveller, and he just walked off without a simple thank you to anyone. Aelyste frowned and pushed away from the bar, ignoring the bartender's shout for her to come back and pay. She'd pay later, she was always good for her word. She followed the troll outside to where he met with his raptor, grabbing the reins and guiding him towards a large, amber tree and sitting at the base. The raptor followed suit, flopping over onto it's side and began to snore, a shake of the troll's head told her this was a common occurrence. "Troll," she said, walking towards him with a purpose in her step.

"What do ya want?" he replied, popping the cork out of the bottle and taking a swig. He made a face, his upper lip turning into a sneer as he inspected the contents through the small hole. "Ugh, dis shit is shit."

"What is your problem?" she asked, standing before him and crossing her arms over her ample bosom.

"Whateva do ya mean, Elf?" he snapped, taking another swig of the liquid before looking up at her. His brow raised as he inspected her, the robe fit her body well and he could feel a slight tightening in his loins at her figure, the fire in her eyes only adding to the flame that kindled within him.

"You leave without a thank you, you are rude to people being nice to you. No wonder you're a hated species," she spat, tapping her foot. "The only reason no one has attacked you is because you are too disgusting to be wasted any time on."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "I be disgusting, hm? Den why you be 'ere wastin' yer time with me, huh?" he questioned, leaning back with a grin on his features that spread over the tusks protruding from his upper lip.

She opened her mouth to reply, but frowned. Okay, he got her there. "Because you need to be taught a lesson," she said, looking to his raptor and frowning. She summoned a spell to mind and in the raptor's place was a fluffy sheep, jumping up from it's side to look around. It looked down at itself and let out a cry, bleating as it ran around in panicked circles.

"Tonga, calm down!" he shouted at the raptor-turned-sheep, throwing a rock at it's head. It stopped twirling to glare at it's master, letting out a bleat that was supposed to be a roar. Obviously embarrassed, it resumed its position on the grass with his face away from the duo, a heavy sigh could be seen escaping the tiny beast.

"That will be you next if you don't apologize and thank me," she said, raising her nose to him.

"Fer what?" he questioned, taking another swig and throwing the bottle at the street, shattering the glass.

"For throwing that, for being rude, and for me teaching you a lesson," she said, clenching her hand at her side to keep herself from throwing the first punch. "I have no qualms with hurting a member of the horde you vile, disgusting, dirty mongrel."

He stood slowly then, towering over her and glaring down at her. "I be watchin' my mouth if I be you, elf," he spat, pushing his face close to hers. His tusks rested on her petite shoulders and she was well aware of the hand that twitched over the two daggers at his sides. "Ya keep threatenin' me and I can't promise ya be walkin' away."

She swallowed the small lump in her throat, her fingers twitched for a spell. This was not how she had planned her evening. Aelyste narrowed her eyes and pushed her face closer, pushing back the nerves that threatened to spill out. "You're all big talk. Let's play a game then, shall we?" she said, grinning as he raised a brow in interest. "If I best you in combat, you apologize, grab your gear, and leave Silvermoon forever."

He narrowed his own eyes and nodded slowly, moving her shoulders with his tusks. "And if I win?" he questioned, his interest piqued for this game.

She was silent, lifting a hand to his tusk and running her slender finger over the side. "What do you want?" she asked in a husky voice, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck ever so slightly as she took an audibly soft intake of breath. She knew it was a sign of submission to trolls, egging him on with the idea that she was the prize. Her grin only widened when he looked down at her neck with curious eyes, subconsciously licking his lips. "Is it a deal?"

He looked back up at her and grinned. "It be a deal," he said as he growled under his breath, extending a hand to her to shake on the deal.

Damn, cheating rogues. How had she lost? The last thing she remembered, she had cast her illusion spell so he wouldn't know which one was the real her, and then everything went fuzzy and her world was spinning. He had melded into the shadows and sapped the energy right out of her, poisoning her enough to weaken her until she fell to the street and begged for mercy. She never begged, she couldn't remember begging, but she was sure it had come from her lips. Now, here they were, mounted on Tonga and leaving Silvermoon City; he had insisted his winnings not be 'earned' within the walls, as he much preferred the spacious room of the wilds. As if that honestly made a difference.

"Don't be bittah, ya be ruinin' da game," he said in her ear, his hand holding her around the waist and she could feel his erection on her back.

She let out a heavy and frustrated sigh, closing her eyes and trying not to focus on what was to come. Aelyste had been so confident, so sure that she could beat him, but her cockiness had bested her and he had won, and she always stayed true to her word. "Let's just get this over with and return me home," she said, her fingers tightening around the edge of the leather saddle in which they were seated.

"What be ya name, elf?" he asked, his tongue sliding slowly up from her earlobe.

She shivered, angry that her traitorous body enjoyed that so much. "Aelyste," she grunted, her knuckles white from the grip she held.

He pulled away from her and shook his head. "Nah, dat be too hard. Ya be Ael," he said, the one syllable similar to the drink he had been consuming earlier. "Ya can call me Zye. When ya be screamin' my name dat is." She rolled her eyes, the motion physically moving her head and he let out a laugh, patting her belly gently before sliding downwards, stopping as his fingers touched the saddle, hovering over the jewel of his prize. She stiffened in the saddle, earning another chuckle from the troll behind her.

They stopped within Eversong Woods, surrounded by nothing but trees and darkness. No creatures wandered nearby, no faction members ambled around, there was no one to interrupt them. Or save her. He dismounted Tonga first, reaching behind him to pull Aelyste down from the raptor, his giant hand reaching around her waist and pulling her down with ease. As her clothed feet touched the earth, he pulled her to his chest and she pushed away, looking up at his face in confusion. "Let's play another game," she said, nodding earnestly.

He cocked a brow and shook his head. "I already won, Ael," he said, looking at her neck once more.

"No, no, you'll like this one, I promise," she said, running a hand up his chest slowly, noting his obvious interest. "You like tracking? And chasing?" He nodded. "Well, I will run back towards Silvermoon. If you catch me, you can have me right where you catch me. If I reach the guards before that, you have to let me go."

He frowned and shook his head. "So I get ya or I don't?" he questioned, taking a step away from her as the grin spread across his lips, already invested in the game.

She nodded. "But you have to give me a ten second head start," she said, looking behind her to make sure there were no trees in the way. She had a trick up her sleeve.

Zye raised his chin in contemplation, rolling his shoulders before crouching down to the earth and resting his fingers in the grass, an amused grin spreading across his lips. "One...two...three…"

Aelyste turned and ran, jumping over a tree root and then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she was twenty yards ahead of where she had been. Glancing behind her, she smiled with the thought that she would be home free. Ten seconds had surely gone by, and looking behind her once more, she couldn't see him, nor could she see Tonga. Not one to dwell, and wanting to get away, she continued to run. That is until a great force knocked her onto her stomach, pinning her wrists behind her and knocking the air out of her. "Ya be too slow, Ael," he whispered from behind her into her ear, trailing his tongue along her ear again. "I beat ya once, I beat ya twice. Dere be a thurd?"

She struggled against his hold and grunted from the pressure, the sound turning to a whimper as her breasts dug into the ground at an awkward angle. "Not like this," she whispered, looking over her shoulder at him, her platinum blonde hair falling over her shoulder to shroud her vision.

"Ya said I can have ya where I find ya," he said, pressing his hardened pelvis against her fleshy backside.

"I said where, not how," she spat, pulling against his grip once more to be met with resistance.

"Now ya be changin' da rules," he said, rubbing his tusk along the side of her ear, earning himself a slight shiver from the elf beneath him. "Trust me, ya be likin' dis position." Zye kept her wrists within one hand and used the other to lift the hem of her robe, exposing her milky white, satin smooth skin. A light breeze blew through the darkened forest and causing goosebumps to ripple along her flesh, her nipples hardening from the breeze. With his free hand, he felt up the inside of her leg and grinned, breathing heavily in her ear with his chest pressed to her back. He grinned wider when he reached her core, a gentle purr escaping his azure lips. "Ya do be likin' dis position!"

Aelyste groaned, struggling against him again so she could touch him, feel him beneath her palms, anything to ease the ache that was building up inside her loins. "Let me flip over," she demanded, craning her head.

"Ah, ah," he said, clucking his tongue, returning by her ear to run it along the full length. "I like dis game, we be stayin' like dis." His fingers prodded at her core, running up and down her moist slit, purring all the while. She was wet and needy, for him or just in general he didn't know, but Loa did he ever like it; she began to move her hips slightly with his movements, earning herself another purr and a chuckle from the troll rogue that hovered behind her, still holding her wrists behind her back. Obliging to her obvious need, on one particular downward stroke he inserted one of his large fingers and she gasped at his girth, another shiver coursing through her spine as his digit reached an incredible length and probed that special spot deep within her. If that was just his finger, she was curious and excited to know what else lay in store for her.

Releasing her wrists now, he grabbed her by the hips with one hand and pulled her back so she was resting on her hands and knees, her back still bare to him and he went his lips. One finger still inside her, he trailed his studded tongue along her tight, puckered hole, another gasp escaping Aelyste. "I have never been touched there before," she said, grabbing at the grass beneath her palms.

"Don't worry little elf, I be gentle," he said, wiggling his finger to distract her while his tongue dipped back into that same puckered hole. She let out a breathy moan and rocked back against his finger, too distracted to realize he had pulled his tongue away and was pushing his thick thumb into that same tight hole. Only when it popped inside did she realize what was going on, her breath hitching in her throat as her inner walls tightened around his fingers, trapping them in a vice grip. "Don't take much ta get ya goin'."

She let out a moan as her body shook, surprised by her own early release, turning her head to look at him. Her eyes were alight with lust, a steady fire burning inside her that needed to be satiated immediately. "Just fuck me already," she barked, pushing against his fingers to keep the pleasure going; this was more addicting than magic, more addicting than any Well could provide, and much more addicting than any drug she had ever tried. Alchemy had its perks. "Zye, please." Her moans were breathy and needy, lowering her shoulders to the grass and wiggling her buttocks at him, his fingers still inside her.

Zye growled and pulled his fingers from inside her, his light green eyes turning blood red as the beast within consumed him, looking down at his prey that wiggled provocatively at him. How was she doing this to him? "Don't rush me, ya be gettin' hurt den," he growled again, grabbing her hips and pressing his hardened leather breeches against her bare, dripping core.

She growled and pushed back against him, her own inner beast coming forth and demanding obedience. "I'll just turn you into a sheep then," she said, wiggling against his erection. Aelyste was egging him on, she knew, but she needed to be filled and now.

Zye dug his fingers into her hips and rutted hard against her, his eyelids fluttering closed. With a shake of his head and another growl, he grabbed one of her legs and flipped her onto her back, undoing his breeches with the other hand. He was skilled that was for sure, but in his eagerness to mount her he had forgotten about her robe, the fabric falling back over her body. "Move da damn 'ting before I rip it off," he growled, his straining manhood exposed for her to see.

Following his instructions, she lifted the robe over her head and stuck it behind her shoulders, her milky white breasts bare to him as was the small patch of blonde hair that covered her sex. His eyes looked down to that patch and he smiled, his pupils blown and iris blood red, the beast had completely taken over. Without a moment's hesitation, Zye thrust his hard cock into her waiting core, stretching her more than she'd ever been stretched and filling her completely. The tip of him hit her womb, pressing past that and filling her tiny body. She let out a loud moan, clutching her breasts and twisting her nipples at the sensation of him deep within her, her juices slicking him well enough so there was no unwanted friction. "Fuck me, Zye," she urged, looking up at him and nodding. He needed no further urging as he pulled out of her and slammed back in, the harsh whine that escaped her made him growl as he halted, wanting to regain some self control. "Let go and fuck me, Zye!"

With a harsh growl, Zye leaned forward and rested his elbows on the grass by her head, bending her body upwards and thrusting into her again. And again. And again. Each time harder than the last, and he began to pick up speed. Her moans were loud and filled the forest, echoing off the trees and back into her ears, turning her on more as she continued to grasp at her nipples. Tilting her head, her hair falling away from her, she bared her neck for him by pulling down the piece of cloth that had covered her. The beast had fully consumed the troll and forced him forward as he fucked her, latching his sharp teeth into the crook of her shoulder and biting, her blood seeping from the wound as he licked it up greedily. It tasted like static, electricity, like magic, something he had never experienced before and it was addicting.

With a bruising force he thrust into her harder and faster, practically vibrating against her as his fingers wound their way through her hair and yanked hard, pulling her head back to expose more of her neck. Aelyste was moaning loud and long, her walls clenching around him as another orgasm passed through her, but still he did not relent and pushed through her orgasm to push her higher and higher. "Zye!" she screamed, her fingers gripping his arm as another wave of pleasure washed over her and she could see stars behind her closed eyelids, biting her lips hard enough to draw blood.

His eyes popped open at the smell of more blood, pulling away from her neck to suck on her lower lip that was bleeding, the blood from her shoulder smeared across his chin. He had done more damage than she had thought, but the idea of being completely helpless to this monster turned her on, one hand leaving his arm to circle around her hardened clit for more pleasure. He returned his lips to her neck, grunting hard as he was nearing his end. Zye grunted louder, one hand still tangled in her hair while the other wrapped under her shoulder, giving him more leverage to fuck her hard. He slowed, but the force of his thrusts had almost doubled, hitting that spot deep within her that made her cry out every time. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes at the pain, but it was only pleasurable as she continued to move her finger rapidly over the sensitive bundle of nerves. "One more, elfy," he growled into her ear, lapping up the remaining blood on her shoulder and pushing hard into her still dripping core. His ragged and throaty voice in her ear was it, pushing her over the edge and tightening her muscles around him, holding him in place.

The pressure from her contracting walls milked the orgasm from him, spilling his cum inside her as he grunted and thrust the last few remaining drops out, his grip on her loosening until they were a melted mess on the forest floor. Aelyste let out a breathy sigh as her body crumpled to the earth, her eyelids fluttering closed as she tried to regain her breath. Zye pulled away from her and flopped onto his back next to her, his cock softening as it flopped against his leg. "Now, dat be a game I be wantin' tah play more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also taking requests! So msg me or email jennam909 at gmail ^^


End file.
